Firebroken
by scienceFragile
Summary: : Natsu se está convirtiendo en un dragón, y Porlyusica no sabe cómo detenerlo. ¿Fairy tail sería una buena opción para ayudarlos o sólo empeorarían las cosas? ¡Hay que hacer algo antes que las cosas se salgan de control! O el Consejo podría llevarse a Natsu para siempre. Pero todo se complica cuando Natsu comienza a sentir atracción… por Gray. /Semi AU, ligero shonen-ai.


**Título:** Firebroken

 **Resumen:** Natsu se está convirtiendo en un dragón, y Porlyusica no sabe cómo detenerlo. ¿Fairy tail sería una buena opción para ayudarlos o sólo empeorarían las cosas?

¡Hay que hacer algo antes que las cosas se salgan de control! O el Consejo podría llevarse a Natsu para siempre. Pero todo se complica cuando Natsu comienza a sentir atracción… por Gray.

 **Semi AU.**

 **Géneros:** AU, Ciencia Ficción, Drama, Fantasía.

 **Notas:** **Antes de empezar a leer:**

-Natsu lleva el cabello negro, y que nunca tuvo ninguuuna clase de contacto con Etherias o algo parecido.

-Natsu no sabe que es un Dragon Slayer.

-Vive con Pourlyusica desde que tiene memoria, así que no fue criado por Igneel, por lo tanto, nada de papi dragón (?).

-Happy es un gato de verdad, así bien con forma realista, con el simple hecho de que tiene el pelaje celeste.

Creo que eso es todo lo relevante... Fairy Tail le pertenece a Hiro Mashima, no a mí. Yo sólo escribo la historia. Disfruten la lectura, comenten, pregunten, interactúen. Den favs y follows, y vivan un 2017 súper feliz.

* * *

 **Firebroken**

* * *

 _ **En el Bosque del Este**_

 _ **Capítulo I.**_ _Surcando cielos, evitando recelo._

* * *

Respiró con entusiasmo y los ojos cerrados.

El aire fresco y húmedo que venía del lago purificó sus pulmones; sintió la brisa sobre él, moviendo las hebras de su cabello y ondulando su ropa. Sintió el frío de la mañana y la neblina. En unos momentos saldría el sol.

Se sacó el chaleco con alegría y lo lanzó en algún lugar del pasto, sus pies descalzos se movieron y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Se preparó, y entonces, el sol salió sobre los árboles y las montañas lejanas.

Y lo dejó salir.

De sus omóplatos, la piel se estiró y cartílagos se formaron. Las alas crecieron con rapidez, y cuando llegaron a completarse, soltó un suspiró de satisfacción.

- _¡Vamos!_ – murmuró.

Soltó una carcajada y sus pies se despegaron del suelo.

El batir de las alas contra el viento le llenó los oídos, la brisa pegándole contra el torso desnudo le daba frío, pero la calidez del sol sobre él la aplacaba de igual manera. Sonrió, y al sentir como su altura subía, abrió los ojos, encontrándose cara a cara con pájaros yendo juntos en bandadas, viendo el lago en el que estaba desde arriba, y como el sol mientras se alzaba iba iluminando cada rincón del bosque; a lo lejos, la ciudad de Fiore que iba despertando.

Cuando llegó tan alto como para intentar tocar una nube, comprimió sus alas.

Y cayó, en picada.

Bueno, relativamente estaba cayendo porque Natsu no parecía prestarle la mínima atención y mantenía una sonrisa reluciente en el rostro. Extendió sus brazos, y sintió como si estuviera cortando el aire en tiras a través de sus dedos.

Respiró, y, cuando estaba a centímetros de chocar contra el agua del lago, alzó vuelo nuevamente, acariciando el agua con la yema de sus dedos.

Rió a pulmón vivo.

Miró hacia abajo, lo separaban milímetros del agua; no muy profundo, pudo divisar un par de peces, que nadaban rapidísimo, como si quisieran jugarle una carrera.

Vio su reflejo en el agua, que le servía como espejo. El viento le mantenía el cabello para atrás y el pantalón holgado que llevaba se movía sin parar. No podía estar más feliz. Podía volar, ¡Estaba volando! ¡Deseaba con toda su alma jamás parar!

-¡Natsu!

… Deseaba.

-¡¿Happ-?!

SPLASH.

Con desespero intentó salir a la superficie, en su desespero abría tragado uno, o quizás dos libros de agua. Claro, estaba exagerando pero, santa mierda Happy.

Cuando al fin puso salir a la superficie tosió como loco, y nadó como pudo hasta donde tocaba pie y podía subir a tierra firme. Hiciste todo lo posible para ignorar los comentarios de tu compañero mientras tocias como loco desparramado sobre el pasto.

 _-¡Natsu! ¿¡Por qué no me dijiste que ibas a venir acá!? ¿Por qué? ¿No confías en mí? ¡Has volado! ¡Has podido volar! Hey, hey. Natsuuuu._

El gato celeste saltaba de un lado a otro sobre el cuerpo del peli negro, que miraba el cielo mientras intentaba recuperar el aire. Hizo una mueca al ver que el felino no se callaba, y que lo atosigaba con más, más y más preguntas.

-No te avisé porque estabas durmiendo.

-¡Podrías haberme levantado!

-¿Y arriesgarme a que Porlyusica me descubra? No gracias.

Se paró suspirando, mientras el gato maullaba como loco a su alrededor regañándole y pidiéndole explicaciones que claro, no ibas a darle. Después de todo, era un _gato común_ y _corriente…_ que por alguna razón podías entender lo que decía. Detalles menores.

-Bueno, volvamos antes de que se haga más tarde y nos atrasemos en los trabajos, que la vieja nos hecha. – juntaste el chaleco que habías tirado, el cual había quedado sobre unos arbustos; sacudiste algunas hojas que tenía y te lo pusiste. Happy te siguió, pero lo hizo refunfuñando.

El viento y el sol ayudo a que tus ropas se secaran, más o menos, pero ahora por lo menos no escurrías, claro, a excepción de tu cabello, que sí estaba escurriendo aún.

Caminaron un buen tramo entre ramas y animalitos caminando por ahí, hasta que llegaron a un sendero de piedra, y este, los llevó a una cabaña que se encontraba en medio de la nada, en medio del bosque. Ahí vivía Porlyusica, la _"Vieja Bruja"_ según Natsu, y, bueno, Natsu vivía con ella y Happy ahí. Así que, técnicamente, ese era su hogar.

Como no vio nada abierto, suspiró feliz, eso significaba que la Vieja no se había levantado, o quizás salió al pueblo sin notar tu ausencia.

Entró por la puerta, sentía que era una zona segura.

-Natsu. Dragneel.

Zona segura y una mierda.

Porlyusica estaba sentada frente a la mesa principal con un millón de libros sobre ella y algunas hojas desparramadas por ahí. Ella se encontraba leyendo un libro de tapa rojo oscuro, el cual leía siempre, todo el tiempo, todos los días. Al verlo cerró el libro con llave y lo dejó sobre la mesa, mandándole una mirada irritada.

-¿Qué te dije de salir a fuera sin preguntarme? – su tono de voz sonaba certero y firme, Happy a sus pies maulló y se escondió detrás.

-¿… Que está muy mal y es peligroso?

-Y si lo recuerdas, ¿Por qué no me haces caso?

-Pues… – Se rascó la nuca, desvió la mirada a la pared de madera. Una mariquita caminaba por una de las tablas. – Nunca me dejas salir más allá del sendero, y si es a pescar venís conmigo. No tengo, digo, necesito espacio.

-¿Para qué?

Touché.

Afiló más la mirada y suspiró llevándose una mano a la frente.

-No es bueno que andes por ahí haciendo _eso,_ Natsu. – Natsu la miró. – Aún no sabemos con exactitud qué es, y si alguien del pueblo se entera, el consejo se entera; y si el consejo se entera... – hico una pausa para que siguiera él.

-Me llevan a encerrarme en una mazmorra hasta saber qué soy. – completó rodando los ojos.

Cerró los ojos y suspiró con fastidio, se levantó y buscó una bolsa y un par de cosas que las metió dentro. Miró al chico, y caminó hasta la puerta, antes de salir, habló.

-Voy a ir a la ciudad por hierbas que me hacen falta para medicamentos. Haz tus quehaceres, y no dejes pasar a nadie si no vienen a ver al chico y son de Fairy Tail.

-Dale. – La quedaste mirando, ella se quedó unos segundos parada en el umbral, miraste para otro lado y murmuraste despacio. – Que te vaya bien.

Y ella se fue.

- _¡Parecía feliz!_

-Callate Happy.

- _¡Estas rojo!_

 _-_ No.

- _¡Muy rojo!_

-¡Qué no!

 _-¡Quema!_

-¡Me hartas, en serio!

Caminó a paso pesado hacia la pequeña cocina que tenían, escuchando las risas del gato de fondo. Gruñó, agarrando un cuenco de madera y llenándolo con agua; cerró el grifo, y agarró un paño limpio. Caminó con cuidado, cruzó un pequeño pasillito y entró a lo que sería su habitación.

Dejó el cuenco y el paño sobre una silla que había traído del comedor el día anterior, justo al lado de la cama y miró el cuerpo que se encontraba tendido ahí, tapado hasta el cuello y que parecía medio muerto.

Tenía vendajes por todo el cuerpo y magulladuras en la cara. Lo sabía porque ayer en la tarde una chica pelirroja había llegado con él en hombros y detrás un anciano alterado. Le sorprendió que Porlyusica no los hubiera echado de buenas a primeras, pero creyó que era porque el anciano era un conocido de ella, quizás. Además eran de Fairy Tail, por alguna razón ella siempre atendía a todos los de ese gremio en particular.

Espera.

¿Había dicho medio muerto? Un escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal de Natsu y miró con más atención al de cabello azul marino que estaba en su cama.

 _¿No se murió, no?_

Los segundos que pasaron sin que se moviera le helaron la sangre. Pero, las sábanas se movieron levemente en la zona del pecho.

 _Ah, respira._

Suspiró, posando su mano sobre la frente de aquel chico con cuidado, y al ver que tenía fiebre, mojó el paño en el agua, y lo dejó con delicadeza en su frente. Luego de eso abrió la ventana que estaba al lado de la cama, barrió la habitación, luego el pasillo, arregló toda la casa y abrió el resto de las ventanas, para que el aire entrara por ellas.

Por alguna razón a Natsu le gustaba mucho el aire fresco. Pero lo que más le gustaba, era poder volar en él. Con alas, con sus alas. Sí, tenía alas. Las había descubierto recientemente. La primera vez que salieron fue a la mañana, había salido fuera para buscar unas hierbas y ¡Pum! Salieron de la nada.

¿Suena loco, no?

Imaginen la cara que puso Porlyusica. Fue gracioso.

Pero, por otro lado, él no se sorprendió tanto. Sólo agregó una anomalía más a las que tenía. ¿Qué quería decir con eso? Pues, ni él mismo sabía, pero, podía controlar el fuego. O, algo así.

Si miraba las llamas de la cocina o una vela, las podía mover, agrandarlas o extinguirlas. Estaba seguro de que él hacía eso. Además, una vez las había creado de la nada en la palma de su mano. ¡De la nada! Pero nunca supo cómo volverlo a hacer… o siquiera como lo hizo.

 _Sería súper genial si lo pudiera volver a hacer…_ pensó, sonriendo mientras acomodaba los papeles sobre la mesa. Eran medicinas, y las descripciones de las lesiones que tenía el mago de Fairy Tail. No es que Natsu sea metiche, pero leyó los documentos. A ese chico le habían dado la paliza de su vida para tener casi todas las costillas rotas más un brazo y una pierna. Dejando de lado los cortes y morenotes…

- _Hey, hey. Natsu._

-¿Hmn?

 _-El chico está tratando de saltar por la ventana._

-Ah, sí… ¿¡Qué!?

Normalmente pensaría que era una broma de Happy o algo por el estilo, pero como Porlyusica lo mataría si algo le llegase a pasar a alguno de sus pacientes mientras ella no estaba, lo mataba, lo echaba a patadas, degollaba al gato… ya se dan una idea.

Realmente se sorprendió al ver que Happy no mentía y que, en efecto, el chico estaba colgado del borde de la ventana y luchaba por subir su pierna rota por ella sin lastimarse. ¿Cómo rayo llegó ahí con una pierna y brazo rotos…? No quería saber.

-¡Hey! ¿Qué estás haciendo? – El pelinegro corrió hacia él y lo agarró fuertemente del brazo impidiéndole escapar. – ¡Tienes que volver a la cama, ahora!

-Auch. – se quejó y volteó la cabeza, mirando a Natsu fijamente, frunciendo el ceño. – Me voy.

Estiró del brazo para que lo soltase, Natsu insistió.

-¿A dónde vas a ir así de lastimado?

-A terminar la pelea.

-¿Pelea? – Natsu estiró con fuerza, y el chico se quejó, pero al ver que no podía mantener el equilibrio, metió su pierna sana dentro de la cabaña.

-Sí. No voy a dejar que ella me gane de nuevo.

-¿Ella? ¿Quién? ¿La pelirroja? – viendo que el tipo tenía intenciones de bajar a la cama, Natsu le soltó y se calmó, pero no bajó la guardia para nada.

-¡No pienso dejar inconclusa esa pelea! – alzó el puño hacia el aire y gritó irritado. – ¡Ya me tiene harto! ¡Le voy a demostrar que soy más fuerte que ella a todos los del gremio! ¡A la ciudad entera! ¡A todo el reino!

-Eh… sí… ¿Supongo que está bien?

Natsu retrocedió unos pasos y vio como el chico siguió delirando y diciendo cosas como esa. Sintió a Happy pasar entre sus piernas y lo miró.

- _Este está re tonto._

"Y que lo digas" Tenía ganas de decir, pero como se supone que los gatos no hablan, no le contestó. Happy en cambio, caminó más cerca de la cama, mientras movía su cola de un lado para otro.

- _¿Terminar una pelea en ese estado? Es un cabeza de huevo. Como Natsu._

-¡Cállate, estúpido!

-¡¿Qué me dijiste?!

Mal jugado.

Literalmente la cabeza de Natsu se convirtió en un _mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda_ masivo. Maldijo a Happy por lo bajo, y este salió de la habitación pareciendo contento por haber causado alboroto. Fue repulsivo ver su caminar elegante. Pero no lo vio por mucho tiempo, ya que sitió como lo agarraban de la remera que tenía puesta y lo zamarreaban hasta quedar cara a cara con el mago.

-¿¡Cómo me llamaste, pedazo de imbécil!?

Se quedó callado.

¡No! No es que tuviera miedo, ni mucho menos; si el cabrón quería pelear, pelearía. Pero haber vivido con una anciana por toda tu vida te enseño a usar un poco la razón, y, él era un mago, del gremio más conocido y poderoso – según rumores que escuchó – y Natsu era… era Natsu. No era mago, o sea que tendría que pelear cuerpo a cuerpo. Jamás lo había hecho antes – ¿Cuentan los animales del bosque? – Supongo que no. Resumiendo, esto no iba a terminar bien, para Natsu, seguramente.

Optó por quedarse callado y esperar a que el chico se calmara. O explicarle.

-No te lo dije a ti. – soltó despacito, como cuando metes un dedo con cuidado para saber si el agua está caliente o congelada. Él pareció enojarse más.

-¡No te hagas el tonto! ¿Si no me lo dijiste a mí, a quién más? ¿Al gato?

 _En realidad, sí._ Sabía que lo decía con burla y que si le contestaba eso, terminaría con la nariz rota.

Se le agotaban los recursos, quedarse callado era enojarlo más, hablar también. ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Esperar a que Porlyusica apareciera por la puerta y lo detuviera? ¡Happy, ven y rasguña a este animal!

Sus caras estaban a milímetros, y por un momento, Natsu pudo fijarte en sus ojos azules grisáceos. Y pensó, en lo bien que lo tenía él. Cabello azul marino, llamativo, agradable y ojos iguales. A fin de cuentas, era una persona llamativa que si lo mirabas, tardarías unos minutos en dejar de tenerlo en tu cabeza. Sin embargo, Natsu, tenía tanto los ojos como el cabello negro, para nada sobresaliente. Bueno, aparte de que tenía alas, pero eso no cuenta.

-¡Hey! ¿¡Me estás escuchando, idiota!?

Un zarandeo lo devolvió a la realidad. Ahora estaban más cerca. Vamos Natsu, piensa. Haz algo para calmarlo.

-Huh… lo siento. – vaciló, hasta podría decirse que lo murmuró y no se le entendió una mierda, pero el mago sí que lo había entendido. O, eso parecía, porque aflojó el agarre de la remera y ahora los separaban centímetros.

Hasta que finalmente lo soltó.

Chistó, se sentó en la cama, y se acarició el brazo roto, Natsu imaginó que debía dolerle por ser estúpido y actuar como actuó. Quería dejarlo ahí en la cama sufriendo hasta que Porlyusica llegara y lo atendiera. Pero no lo hizo. Lo medicó, le cambió los vendajes y lo limpió superficialmente; el mago, a regañadientes aceptó, y al final terminó durmiendo de nuevo.

¿Por qué? Bueno, quería seguir pensando que era porque Porlyusica lo mataría si algo le pasara. Si, quería seguir creyéndolo.

Pero no, lo había hecho por que quería. ¡Yep! ¡Quería ayudar al mago que quería partirle la cara! ¿Por qué? Porque le agradó, ugh, no. De cierta forma, pero, el odio hacia él era más fuerte. Sí, sí. Eso era.

* * *

El joven mago terminó durmiendo hasta que llegó Porlyusica, y junto con la vieja también llegaron el anciano y una chica bajita, no era la pelirroja de la otra vez; esa daba miedo, esta parecía ser mucho más amable.

Los ancianos quedaron hablando del estado de _Gray_ – Así se llamaba el mago, aparentemente – así que la chica bajita, tímidamente empezó a hacer una conversación con Natsu. Resultó ser muy amable, y a él le cayó bien enseguida. Levy, se llamaba.

-¿Así que eres como un ayudante para Porlyusica-san?

-Supongo que lo puedes llamar así. – se encogió de hombros. – Ella dice que si no hago nada, que no espere que me mantenga.

-¿Mantener? ¿Vives con ella? – ellos se encontraban sentados en la mesa principal de madera, uno al lado del otro, Levy se recostó por la silla, para estar más cómoda.

-Sí. Desde que tengo uso de razón, aunque no somos familiares.

-¿Y tus padres?

-No sé.

El silencio se hizo presente. Quizá sea que Levy se sintió apenada por haber hecho una pregunta personal o quedó impactada con la calma que Natsu le contestó. Justo cuando la chica iba a volver a hablar, Makarov salió de la habitación seguido por Gray y detrás, Porlyusica.

-Muchas gracias por todo, me has salvado realmente. – dijo Makarov en la sala. – No sabes cómo agradezco que hayas curado las heridas de este mocoso estúpido tan rápido, Porlyusica.

La vieja suspiró irritada.

-Lo que sea, sólo salgan de acá. Y ni se te ocurra traer a otro de tus mocosos sin avisar antes, Makarov. – sonaba ultra molesta, y Levy tembló en su asiento. – Y ahora, ¡Todos afuera!

A Natsu no le sorprendió que terminara sacando a todos a escobazos limpios, se limitó a sonreír y saludar con la mano a Levy. Ella le devolvió el gesto. Pero lo que si te sorprendió fue que Gray se te quedara mirando fijamente hasta que desapareció por la puerta.

-Agh, odiosos humanos, cómo detesto la peste que largan. – se acarició la nariz, y caminó rumbo a la cocina. – ¡Natsu, a limpiar!

-Ya voooy.

 _Surcando cielos, evitando recelo – Fin._


End file.
